woozworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Helping Mrs. Nilbog
Helping Mrs. Nilbog is a series of quests from Mrs. Nilbog on the Quest Journal which first appeared on October 2019. It consists of 7 quests of helping Mrs. Nilbog out for the Lib Street Library. Little did we know it was all for her plan to transform WoozWorld. Helping Mrs. Nilbog #1 It's Mrs. Nilbog's first official day as Lib Street's new librarian! Go to the Lib Street Library to say hi. Read more from Mrs. Nilbog: Hello Woozen! It's so nice to meet you! As you know, I'm Mrs. Nilbog, the new Librarian here in Lib Street. You can count on me as a dedicated librarian... And I hope I can count on you, too :-) Requirement to complete: * Go to the Lib Street Library Helping Mrs. Nilbog #2 As you know, Mrs. Nilbog loves her plants, but with her new job, she's having trouble finding them time for all of them. Can you help her by watering them? Read more from Mrs. Nilbog: Hello again, dear :-) I love my new job, but I am feeling a bit overwhelmed and my plants are looking a bit thirsty. Would you be a doll and help an old lady out by watering my plants? Requirement to complete: * Click on 3 plants in the Lib Street Library Helping Mrs. Nilbog #3 Mrs. Nilbog is settling into her new job as Lib Street's librarian! It's a lot of work, though... Do you think you could give her a hand tidying up some books? Read more from Mrs. Nilbog: Golly, this library sure is a lot bigger than the ones I'm used to! And it's been very busy, too, which I can't complain about ;-) Would you mind helping me organize some books, my sweet Woozen? Requirement to complete: * Click on the 5 red books Helping Mrs. Nilbog #4 Mrs. Nilbog swears no library is complete without a very specific book, but it's hard to find. Will you help her look for it? Read more from Mrs. Nilbog: Thank you very much for all your help, Woozen :-) There's just one other thing. A very old, very important book is missing from the library. Can you help me find it? Requirement to complete: * Look for the book at Lib Street: Avenue * Look for the book at Lib Street: Park * Look for the book at Lib Street: Street * Look for the book at Lib Street: TheaterZone Helping Mrs. Nilbog #5 Mrs. Nilbog says the book is in Squirlin's Cave! Be careful, though... Who knows what kind of Cursed Magic could lie in there. Read more from Mrs. Nilbog: Woozen, I have heard that the book was taken by someone named Squirlin and he's keeping it in his cave. Be a dear and check there for me? :-) Requirement to complete: * Go to Squirlin's Cave and find the Magic Book Helping Mrs. Nilbog #6 Can you help Mrs. Nilbog gather these very specific arts and crafts items? Read more from Mrs. Nilbog: You have been so helpful, Woozen :-) Next, I would like to start an Arts and Crafts club at the library. Can you help me gather supplies? Requirement to complete: * Find the feather of a winter-born bird (Found at Lib Street: Park) * Find the hair of a betrayed feline (Found at Lib Street: Square) * Find a mirror broken out of foolishness (Found at Mystic Alley: Mystik & Co.) * Find a crystal formed of time itself (Found at Mystic Alley: Clearing) Helping Mrs. Nilbog #7 Mrs. Nilbog would like to thank you in person for all of your help! Visit her at the library. Read more from Mrs. Nilbog: Thank you so very much for all your help, dear Woozen :-) Do stop by so I can thank you in person. I'm sure you'll notice the library has transformed... And so have I :-) Requirement to complete: * Visit Mrs. Nilbog Gallery Helping Mrs. Nilbog 7.png Helping Mrs. Nilbog 6.png Helping Mrs. Nilbog 5.png Helping Mrs. Nilbog 4.png Helping Mrs. Nilbog 3.png Helping Mrs. Nilbog 2.png Helping Mrs. Nilbog 1.png